The Night The Heat Went Out
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The title explains it all. Takes place between S2 and S3. Please leave positive reviews.


**I wanted to write this for a while and I tried my best getting the characters to stay in their characters as much as possible. This is my version of "The Night The Heat Went Out". I am not a smutty person so this is not a smutty story. More of like bromance story. Thinking about writing a Sheldon/Leonard bromance story soon. Please leave positive reviews!**

It was snowing harder and harder than ever as the guys are still at the North Pole. They are almost two months into the exhibition and this one night (or day) is very unforgettable though they want to forget.

Raj observes looking at the window hearing the snowy winds as the cloud get a little darker, "Wonder how long it's snowing for?"

"It will be 100% chance through the night and into tomorrow. It's nuts," Leonard says snuggling up with his blanket with sleeves that Penny gave him before they left.

Howard remarks, "You know what else is nuts?" He gestures to Sheldon who's busy with the experiment. Leonard and Raj nodded in agreement as Sheldon has been a huge pain in the ass to them for pretty much half of the time.

"God is it getting cold in here?" Leonard asks the group wrapping the blanket and curling up his body.

Sheldon replied not looking at him, "Leonard, it's always been cold in here!"

Raj says wrapping his arms around himself shivering, "No dude, he's got a point. It's like 13 degrees in here."

Sheldon suddenly felt cold as well. He drops his marker and starts shivering with the others.

"Where's the heat?" Howard cries out shivering.

Sheldon went to check to see the radiator next to the thermometer. He noticed that the heat is officially turned off due to power outage they had only fifteen minutes earlier and he's eyes went on the thermometer and sees the temperature plummeting by 1 degrees per minute.

"Uh-oh," he says getting concerned.

The others looks at Sheldon.

"I do not like the sound of that Sheldon," Leonard asks with cringe, "What happened?"

"It looks like the heat went out," he answers.

"What? The heat went out!" Howard suddenly went berserk. "That's it! We're gonna turn into icicles!"

Raj asked Sheldon, "Did the heat really go out?"

"It did! And according to the thermometer, the temperature is going down almost rapidly," he answers logically.

Leonard groaned, "Oh great."

"What are we gonna do?"

Raj suggests, "Maybe sleep in our coats tonight."

"Unfortunately, that would make it worse," Sheldon says.

Howard wants an explanation why. "How does it make it worse?"

"Have you learned nothing from the survival manual I gave you?" Sheldon questions back his eyes big.

He scoffed and looked over at Leonard who continues snuggling in his blanket with sleeves trying to keep warm. He instantly got jealous and went over to Leonard asking, "Hey Lenny…"

He looked up confused. "What do you want Howard?"

"Nice blanket you got there…"

"… Thank you… Penny gave it me." Leonard says hugging his sleeves keeping warm.

"Think I can… Borrow it for a little while?" Howard asks with a hopeful smile.

Leonard replied, "No. It's from Penny and it's mine. How many time am I going to tell you this?"

"Hey dude," Raj says coming over, "If Howard's going to borrow it, I call dibs after him."

"No one is calling dibs," Leonard says, "It's mine."

Howard whines, "Please, it's so cold in here!"

"Yeah please!" Raj says pouting.

Leonard shouts, "NO! The blanket is mine and no one is taking it!"

Howard sighs, "Well, it looks like you left me no choice." He rushes to grab the blanket away from Leonard who instantly pulls it back.

"Let go! It's my blanket!" Leonard shouts.

Then Raj joins in and grabs it as well.

"Oh come on! Not you too!"

"I CALLED DIBS!"

"SCREW DIBS! GIMME THAT!" Raj yells tugging it away from Leonard.

He yells back, "NO IT'S MINE!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Sheldon says coming over to them. "The blanket belongs to Leonard…"

"Thank you," he replied.

"… But he had it long enough so, MINE!" He swipes it out of Leonard's hands and made a run for it.

"GET THAT BLANKET!" Leonard shout and Howard yells a battle cry.

Sheldon kept running around the room getting away from them but Raj caught on quickly and grips tight on the blanket. "I deserve the blanket!"

"No way! I deserve it!" Howard yells griping it also.

Leonard grasps for it too. "HEY! My girlfriend gave it to me! SO IT'S MINE!"

Sheldon pulls it tight. "No way Jose!"

"Can't we play Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock?" Raj pleads with them.

"Or we can just have it for six hours per day," Howard thought of an idea.

"But I want it first," Sheldon whines pulling the blanket toward him.

Leonard yells stopping all of it, "No! No! No! Penny gave me this before we left!" He pulled it back causing the other guys pulling the poor blanket that suddenly ripped into four different pieces of fabric.

"AW DAMN IT!" Leonard yells holding up only a sleeve.

Sheldon says holding up another sleeve, "At least we get to share it…" And only earned glares from his friends.

"Man! It's even colder in here than ever!" Howard says shivering trying to wrap the fabric around.

"You guys got any ideas?" Raj asks hugging himself tightly.

Leonard sighs, "Sheldon, you have an eidetic memory and read the survival guide, what do you do?"

"Let's see," Sheldon sighs remembered all the words he read, "There is something about heat in the book. I remember the words. 'For emergencies whenever the heat goes out and a blizzard is happening overnight, you must do one thing that raises the body temperature which is…'" That was when he stops. "Oh boy…"

The other guys look at him and Leonard said, "I do not like where this is going Sheldon."

"We have to take our clothes off and huddle together to conserve body heat."

They stare at Sheldon, jaws dropping.

"W-What?" Leonard says confused. "We have to take our clothes off?!"

"I'm afraid so… Unless you want to end up dead or be frozen like the cavemen," Sheldon says. "They tend to be frozen for millions of years. And then somehow because of of global warming-"

Leonard shouts, "Yeah! Sheldon we get it!" He stops and asks, "We have to take our clothes off and nestle together? What kind of survival guide have you read?"

Sheldon replied, "It's a professional. I found it in the library back at Caltech."

"Do we really have to?" Howard asks not happy with the whole situation.

Raj says shrugging it off, "I'm cool with it."

It took a moment for Leonard to think. Then he finally said, "You know what, it doesn't look like we have a choice."

"You're kidding!" Howard cried, "I don't want to show any of you," he gestures to his lower body part, "these!"

"Again, I'm cool with it," Raj said.

Leonard says, "Look Howard, do you want to freeze to death?"

Howard shook his head.

"Then it's settled," Sheldon says confirming it. "As it's one hour before bedtime, I'd say we think about the sleeping arrangements."

"Ok well, I'm gonna get that big mattress out here so we can sleep in it," Raj says heading out of the room and back carrying the mattress and setting it to the floor. Howard carries all the blankets from the room. And then Sheldon went to get the flashlights and lanterns. And Leonard gets four of their sleeping bags and opened each one up before spreading them over the mattress like a cozy sheet. After turning on the lanterns around the mattress, Leonard then said, "Alright, who gets the middle or edge?"

"There is only one way to settle this," Sheldon says. And they know what he meant.

After like about a half hour of Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock, Howard gets the edge first and next to him is Raj who lost in the fifteenth match. It came down to Leonard and Sheldon for the edge or next to Raj. Turns out Sheldon was the winner taking the edge and having Leonard in between him and Raj.

"Alright, now I don't want to hear complaining. We're already as cold as it is," Leonard says still shivering.

"As long as I'm not next to him, that'll be good," Sheldon says pointing to Howard who somehow agrees.

"Wow, I'm pretty insulted," Howard says sarcastically.

Now they know what happens next.

Sheldon sighs, "Ok gentlemen. Let's do this and get it over with."

The guys all laid down next to each other, Howard on the edge with Raj, Leonard and Sheldon on the other edge. Each fidget awkwardly under blankets to get their clothes off, and once they're done, they lay next to each other feeling very uncomfortable, except Raj who still doesn't seem to have a problem with it.

"How can this get any worse?" Howard complained.

Sheldon turned over into Leonard feeling sudden warmth.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Leonard asks looking at his best friend.

"Conserving body heat…"

He asked awkwardly, "By snuggling?"

Raising his head from the pillow to look at him and said, "Yes. If we all conserve and combine our body heat, there is a possible chance of surviving."

"That ain't gonna happen," Howard says but Raj immediately cuddles Leonard and says, "Actually, Sheldon is right. It would be better if we huddle together."

Leonard and Howard are very unsure about this.

Sheldon then spoke, "I don't like this either, but there is no choice. Conserve or die. Your choice, your funeral."

Leonard sighed taking off his glasses and settled down between Raj and Sheldon and within minutes, he felt cozy.

"It is warm under here."

"Sure is…" Howard turns to the side facing Raj and gets closer to him. "As long as my genitals don't turn into frozen ice chunks."

Leonard sighed, "Alright guys. Just shut up and go to sleep."

"I agree. Goodnight."

"Night."

"G'night."

With that, the four snuggled up close together and went to sleep.

But this is just the beginning.

Sheldon remained awake still getting comfortable next to Leonard. For some reason he can't sleep. Is it because of Howard's snoring? No. Is it Leonard's breathing into his face. No.

Mainly because that he's not used to sleeping next to someone he's not related to, especially in this situation.

He tugged the blankets from his side and covered himself up and turned over away from the others pretending that no one is there. His front may have lost heat, but his back is gaining it making him feel slightly better. He closed his now sleepy eyes and slowly drifted off.

In his sleep, Raj somehow wrapped his arms around Howard and snuggles closer to him. He smiles very satisfied. That made Howard wake up from a satisfying dream that he just had. When he saw Raj snuggled up close, he silently groaned.

This is very awkward for him to handle though a little turned on.

Without disturbing Raj, he tries sliding away from him not feeling so much warmth anymore as he is still on the edge. But unfortunately, Raj has other plans. He pulled Howard back closer to him and sleepily, his head went on Howard's warm chest.

Rolling his eyes knowing there's no way out, he looked over to see Leonard and Sheldon who are snoring so faintly. Howard grunts softly and settled back down and closed his eyes.

A little while after that, Leonard opened his eyes. It was still very far from morning yet his sleep for some reason. He groggily turned over to Raj for more warmth.

His mind remains more awake. He wonders how long this will last. Hopefully the heat will turn back on in the morning and will make sure that it never happens again.

He looks over at his friends, Raj clings tightly to Howard in his sleep while Howard continues snoring. Leonard's head turns to Sheldon who's back is facing them and is a few feet away clutching blankets. He also wonders if Sheldon's gonna catch a cold in the middle in the night, which actually is the last thing he would want right now. He already dealt with his anal retentive statements since they arrived, he cannot deal with sick Sheldon.

He heard him breath silently and peacefully meaning that he should be alright for now.

He felt his mind drift off again, so he settled down.

It was two hours after that and Leonard felt a hand slap him awake.

"Ow! What the hell?" Leonard whined looking over to Howard who is awake realizing his arm was around Raj and the hand slapped Leonard's face.

"Oh, sorry man, I was aiming for Raj," Howard whispers trying not to wake Raj and Sheldon. "Can you help me get him off of me?"

"Sure…" Leonard tugs Raj closer to him finally freeing Howard. Raj didn't even move. He is so deeply asleep. While that, each felt their bodies sweat from all the heat they conserve.

Howard whispers gratefully, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Leonard replies and then once again, both went back to sleep.

It was an hour later, that Howard was again pulled from his unconsciousness feeling familiar arms snake around him once more. He groaned again knowing that Raj found his way back. Giving up he closes his eyes. But he felt something cold on his right leg. He opened his eyes again and raised his head seeing that his leg near the edge of the mattress not covered with a blanket.

He starts shivering a little looking to see where it was coming from. He looked to Leonard who's now on his back and Sheldon who was the culprit, all curled up in blankets. Very slowly and carefully Howard pulls the blanket toward him and covers his leg.

Very satisfied, he looked down at Raj and sighed knowing it's a long night. He settled back down getting comfortable again and went back to sleep.

But not to long after that, Leonard woke up to the sound of shivering. He turned seeing if Sheldon is alright, turns out the genius is shivering in his sleep, naked and exposed as no blankets covered him. He looked over at Howard who took all the blankets leaving poor Sheldon in the cold.

Immediately, Leonard's arms reach out and pulls Sheldon closer to him, but the movement woke Sheldon up.

"L-Le-Leonard?" Sheldon asks wrapping around himself as his teeth chatters. "W-What are y-y-you doing?"

"Keeping you warm," Leonard replies pulling Sheldon more close and pulls the blanket back over covering Sheldon's body. "You were so far away your body temperature is lowering."

He stared blankly before nodding.

"You alright buddy?" Leonard asked his best friend who answers, "I'm fine… I'm fine…" But his face does his usual twitching which meant it's a lie.

Leonard then said, "I know you are lying, your doing your facial ticks."

Sheldon sighed and then responds truthfully, "To tell you the truth, I was feeling… Uncomfortable…"

He then knows what he meant. "I know. Me too. But it's only for one night. Besides, it was your idea to begin with."

"And I regretted that decision though it's life and death… That's survival," Sheldon says with logic.

Leonard nodded a tad bit annoyed. "Yeah. I wish I was home in my bed, in my pajamas, under the warm blankets-"

"With Penny?" Sheldon's eyebrow raised when he asked that question.

"Yeah," he answers, "With Penny."

"I wish she were here to sing 'Soft Kitty' to me."

"Please don't tell me your sick."

"I'm not. But homesick is a type of being sick."

He sighed of relief, "Oh… Aw your homesick?"

"Yeah. Every night since we got here, I think of home. I think of that warm and cozy feeling. It's strange… But I am."

"Don't tell me your giving up on this?"

"I'm not, but we haven't collected the data. Hopefully we'll get it soon."

Leonard turned over facing Sheldon and asked changing the subject, "You really think Penny and I are made for each other?"

"It's very obvious that you two are perfect together," Sheldon said. "Despite a lot of differences."

Thinking about it confused for a moment. Then he says. "Thanks… You warm enough buddy?"

"A little. But it's still cold on my left side," Sheldon replied trying to get heat.

Leonard then had an idea, "How about you sleep in the middle and I'll take the end?"

Sheldon nodded and gently moved over as Leonard scoots to the edge.

"I know you hate germs Sheldon, but you need more body heat," Leonard said tucking the blanket around himself on the edge.

Nodding again, Sheldon instantly felt the warmth spreading over his body making him sleepy by the minute.

"Thank you Lenny… Goodnight" He says grateful with a small smile.

"You're welcome Shelly," Leonard said smiling back. And they both settle back down. "You too."

A little while later, Howard had enough of Raj. He then whispered for his friend to respond, "Leonard!"

But Leonard didn't respond.

"Leonard!" Howard hissed and Leonard opened his eyes. "Wha?"

"Can I switch with you? I'm sick of being spooned by Raj," Howard whispers trying not to wake the other two.

"Can't, I switched with Sheldon," Leonard said gesturing to his best friend who's peacefully asleep.

Howard sighed, "Can you at least move him somewhere else?"

Then Leonard made a suggestion. "How about you move next to me and we'll scoot over."

"Good idea." And then he got up and carefully moved to the other edge as Leonard gently moves Raj over to the edge before softly pushing Sheldon over.

"Thanks Leonard," Howard says turning over.

"No problem," Leonard replied turning over also.

It wasn't even an hour later and Raj then wrapped his arms around Sheldon and snuggled closer. That made Sheldon sense awkwardness as he opened his eyes. His head turned over to him and holds back a scream.

His eyes widen and then turns over to Leonard and touches him to wake him.

Tap tap tap. "Leonard?" Tap tap tap. "Leonard?" Tap tap tap. "Leonard?"

"What Sheldon? What?" Leonard is now very annoyed.

"Raj is snuggling me..."

Upset, Leonard sat up. "That is so it." He touches Howard to wake him up.

"I don wanna go to school Ma..." He realized that he's still on the exhibition.

"I need to switch with Sheldon again. Raj got to him now. Now please, I don't want to hear any complaints about you two pushing each other, I'm as cranky as you both. So please, just this once."

"Fine." Sheldon said reluctantly and again switched with Leonard and went next to Howard and then laid down.

Leonard then whispered clearly, "Now I don't want to hear another peep out of you both. Goodnight." Then he turned over and went back to sleep.

Sheldon closes his eyes as did Howard and though they feel warmth, Sheldon scoots a little away from him to get a little space.

And with that, it was silent for the rest of the night.

The guys were pretty exhausted the next morning as they didn't have much sleep the night before except Raj who slept all night. Luckily the storm passed and the heat turned back on which made them happy. But now they were awkwardly eating breakfast pretty peeved and cranky without saying a word to each other, again except for Raj.

Howard then said clearly, "I suggest that we never speak of this again. Got it."

"I agree."

"Yup."

"I don't see what's the problem. I enjoyed it."


End file.
